


Death by Drink

by fab_fan



Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Idiots in Love, Maybe a little angst, No Angst, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unit Unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: “You’re grumpy hungover.”“ ‘m not hungover.” Raelle muttered, a slight pout, “Or grumpy.” Her voice nearly inaudible, “And you’re still sassy after sex.” Her mouth was like the cotton she’d seen growing once during a trip when she was smaller.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Drunk Words - Sober Thoughts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755784
Comments: 54
Kudos: 368





	Death by Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Drunk!Raelle and her misadventures is a thing now.

“Well well well, what do we have here?”

Abigail sauntered into the mess hall, a delighted smirk on her face. Tally tagged along behind her, shooting a worried yet knowing grin at the rumpled slumped over girl.

Thank goddess Anacostia got called away before she could finish inspection that morning and the war college cadet tagging along didn't stick around to check the last few units, because there was no way that uniform would pass. Or the fact she wasn't even in her dorm.

Raelle only groaned, forehead pressed into the cool tabletop. The pounding behind her eyes was like a freight train slamming into the backs of her eyeballs. Again. And Again. And again.

“I thought you Cessions could hold your liquor.” Abigail continued, lifting an amused eyebrow, “Wasn’t that what she was bragging about last night, Tally? How us High Atlantics couldn’t outdrink a southern cession?”

Tally bit back a smile, “Be nice, Abi. Can’t you see Raelle is dying.”

“I hate you both.” Raelle grunted.

“Whatever you say, shitbird.” Abigail thumped her back, “Get yourself some coffee. We have training in thirty.”

What sounded like a string of curse words absorbed into the table.

“Where did you go last night?” Tally asked as she settled into a seat beside Raelle. She gently rubbed her back. The shirt bunched up slightly beneath her soothing ministrations. Her head cocked a bit, “Is this your shirt?”

“Don’t you remember, Tal?” Abigail called out as she went up to the table littered with coffee mugs and carafes. She quickly filled one of the white ceramic cups and dropped a bit of sugar and cream in. Brown eyes flinted with a friendly taunt as she returned to the table.

“Oh, you mean Raelle’s quest to find the _prettiest_ _girl_ _on base_?” Tally teased.

“How did your girlfriend feel about that?” Abigail sipped her coffee.

“Oh,” Tally’s eyes widened and she leaned back, hand dropping to her side, “Raelle did you…”

“Shamelessly proposition me and defend my honor in front of my entire dorm building at one in the morning before taking me to bed?” Scylla appeared behind Raelle, a cup of coffee and a glass of water in hand. She set them down on the table as Tally’s smile grew at the sight of the necro, “I’d say her girlfriend was more than ok with it.” she sat down, pushing the water in front of Raelle, “Slow sips, babe.”

Raelle grumbled.

“Sorry, Rae, didn’t hear that.” Scylla took a sip of her coffee, free hand automatically soothing up Raelle’s shirt and landing on the back of her neck. She gently massaged the tight muscles, short blunt nails scratching a calming rhythm, “I’d ask if cat's got your tongue but…”

Raelle slowly lifted her head, blinking at the harsh light, “Shut up.”

“Not what you were saying last night.” Scylla nudged the glass closer, “Drink.”

“ ‘s what got me like this in the first place.” Raelle glared at the glass before hesitantly grasping it. 

“You’re grumpy hungover.”

“ ‘m not hungover.” Raelle muttered, a slight pout, “Or grumpy.” Her voice nearly inaudible, “And you’re still sassy after sex.” Her mouth was like the cotton she’d seen growing once during a trip when she was smaller. 

“Wow.” Abigail whistled, “This is new.”

“Not really.” Scylla glanced at her, “Beltane isn’t the only time you can have sex.”

“Oh, I know.” Abigail chuckled, “And I don’t know anyone who hasn’t seen Raelle do the sprint of shame across base to get back for inspection.” She pointed at the couple, “I’m talking about this.”

“It’s cute.” Tally assured them. 

“It’s something.” Abigail agreed.

Raelle closed her eyes, leaning into Scylla. The brunette adjusted in her seat, letting the blonde’s face hide in her chest. She wrapped an arm around her, lazily tracing random patterns with the tips of her fingers along Raelle’s shoulder and arm. She brushed a light kiss to the top of Raelle’s head. 

Tally could barely hold in her squeal.

Or, she tried at least.

The squeal happened.

“Tally, calm down.” Raelle curled further into Scylla, “Seriously.” Her cheeks burned a deep bright red.

“She’s going to tell Glory all about how soft you two are. Badass rebel Collar cuddling with her weirdo necro girlfriend.” Abigail gulped down the rest of her coffee.

“Sexy weirdo.” Raelle corrected.

“Who is sitting right here.” Scylla cut in.

Tally was already searching for her old friend, “We have a bet on who’s actually the soft one. Glory thought Scylla, but I totally knew it was you, Raelle. Your face does this thing when you talk about her.”

“You bet on us?” “Raelle” Raelle and Scylla spoke at the same time. 

Raelle tried to glare at her girlfriend, but she ended up staring blearily at her, half lidded and one eyelid threatening to droop closed, “You’re too pretty to be mean to me.” A pause, “And I don’t make a face...Tal, don't.” 

“Thought I was beautiful.”

“That, too.”

Scylla shook her head, huffing in amusement. 

“Well, this was fun.” Abigail collected her mug and stood up, “Training, Raelle. Get your ass in gear.”

“Onward to glory.” Raelle blindly waved a hand.

Tally stood as well, “See you soon, Raelle. Drink some more water. Glory totally owes me a candy bar.” She smiled at the couple, “See you later, Scylla. You should have breakfast with us more often.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Tally.” Abigail’s voice drifted as the duo walked away. “I do not need to see whatever they are usually eating in the morning.”

"Raelle needs to go on more quests, because this is the best thing ever. I'm going to ask Gerit for more wine."

"You really need to get with other boys, Tal." 

“Your friends are nice.” hummed Scylla as the two disappeared out of the room. “Even High Atlantic wasn’t terrible.”

“Pity for the hungover.”

“Thought you weren’t hungover.”

“Might still be a bit drunk.” she tangled a hand with Scylla’s. She absently played with her fingers. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Always.” their palms pressed together, “You’re not the only one who likes to take care of her girl. Though, next time, maybe just come up to my room instead of trying to break my window.” Their fingers laced and unlaced, “You know I’ll always let you in.”

Raelle hummed, “Yeah?”

Scylla swallowed, the words weighty with unspoken promises, “No matter what.”

Raelle sighed, “I should go.”

Scylla scratched her back, “Take it easy.”

“Yeah, sure. Quartermaine would love that.”

“Hey,” Scylla stopped her from pulling away, “I mean it.”

Raelle grinned at her, “I’m ok. You don’t have to resurrect me from the dead, yet.” Her grin softened, “I’ll see you tonight?”

“I don’t know, will you?” Scylla helped her stand up, lips finding her cheek, “Should I expect another midnight booty call?” A whisper, almost to herself, “And don’t joke about that.”

“Not a booty call.” Ralle tried not to sway on her feet. Her head was killing her. 

She needed a nap. 

Anacostia was going to murder her in training today.

“Let me help.” Scylla grabbed her arms to steady her. “I may not be a fixer, but I can take some of the edge off.”

“No,” Raelle batted her hands away, “I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Raelle,”

“It’s fine. I’m ok.” she plucked up her jacket, “No use two of us feeling like shit.” And she didn’t want Scylla to potentially see the surprise she had been working on.

With a sigh, Scylla grabbed the jacket from her and helped her into it. She carefully smoothed down and straightened the collar, “You are so stubborn.” She pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“Looks who’s talking. Pot - kettle...or something.” 

Scylla cupped the side of her neck, “Be careful.” Another kiss. “Let Tally and Abigail do some of the heavy lifting today, ok?”

“Why, Private Ramshorn, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you like me.”

“Impossible.” she joked, “I’m just using you for the sex.”

“That hurts my heart.” She tapped her chest, “Right here.”

“Truth hurts, babe.”

“Ouch.” she clutched her shirt, “Dagger straight through.” There was that damn smirk again, “Though the sex is pretty good.”

“Ok, drunkie.” she ushered them away from the table with another quick peck.

Raelle unconsciously touched her lower back, guiding her around the tables and to the door. “We should have some.”

“Sex?”

A nod.

“Rae, you look like shit, and it took you three tries to even get your boots on this morning.”

“So, no?”

“We don’t have time. You have training.”

“I can be quick.”

“Not quick enough," she ignored the curious first year cadets glancing at the couple, "You also told me to not let you be late to training this entire week. Your unit is doing well, and you don’t like disappointing them or Anacostia anymore.”

“That...does not sound like me.” 

As they reached the exit, Scylla turned to Raelle, “I mean it. Let your unit handle some of the tough stuff today. I get that you can. You are...so powerful, Raelle. But, you don’t need to be some hero right now.” She touched the blonde’s temple, “I really wish you’d let me help.”

“Never been a hero. That’s Bellweather’s thing.” Raelle smiled, “You like them.”

“I trust them with you.” She meant it. She couldn’t describe how...important it became to her to know there were other people willing to protect Raelle.

Raelle took that in.

“Ok, go. I’ll see you tonight.” Scylla broke the quiet spell that enveloped them. She kissed her cheek and playfully tugged on the edge of her jacket before giving her a tiny push toward the training building.

“Sassy and cocky.”

“You like it.”

“If that’s what you want to call it.” 

“What would you call it?”

A shrug, “Trouble.”

“We both know you _really_ like that.” A final kiss, “Go before you’re late and I have to lock my door tonight as punishment.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“No?”

“There are so many _other ways_ to punish me, Scyl.” 

“Yeah, you’re feeling better.” Scylla laughed, “Come by later and we can talk about it.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am” Raelle playfully saluted. She sauntered off, “Oh, I’m going to talk to Bellweather about the wedding!” The ring of a bell elicited a curse and she was jogging down the path.

Scylla watched her go, hands coming together to fiddle in front of her. She bit her bottom lip. An invisible boulder pushed down on her lungs.

It suddenly struck her _how much_ she wanted this. 

She had no idea what to do.

She would usually run. She was so used to running.

But she couldn’t run away from this. From Raelle. She didn’t want to.

And Raelle might not run away with her.

  
  



End file.
